


Mabelcakes

by FlishFlash121



Category: Gravity Falls
Genre: Everything is fine!!!, Familial love!!!!, Pancakes, happiness!!!
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-09-14
Updated: 2017-09-14
Packaged: 2018-12-29 22:37:54
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,191
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12094950
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/FlishFlash121/pseuds/FlishFlash121
Summary: "She was ecstatic to see the outcome."





	Mabelcakes

**Author's Note:**

> I've been wanting to post this for a while! Enjoy!

Ever since his incident with Ford, Stan hasn't been able to sleep very well. Even now, with his brother back, he still didn't get a wink of sleep at night. Figuring it was just the way his body was trained, he got up with the sun everyday.

He got dressed in his usual outfit and made his way down the stairs to begin the day. What he found didn't surprise him.

Ford was slumped over the kitchen table, furiously scribbling. "Hey, poindexter. What are you doing up?" He asked as he went to join his brother.

Ford looked up at him with sparking eyes. "I think I'm on the verge of a breakthrough, Stanley!"

Stan smiled at his enthusiasm. "Tell me about it." He pulled up a chair and sat with his hands folded in front of him.

He picked up a piece of paper and showed it to him. "I know this idea has probably been come up with, and possibly even developed, but I've made the blueprints for a robot that can do everything for us! Kind of like a butler or a maid, but a robot!" Ford threw his arms up with a wide smile.

His twin's face dropped. "You know this is how these fantasy-apocalypse movies start out, right? Robot servants that turn on their masters?" He raised an eyebrow, his hands moving to make a swirling gesture.

Ford shrugged. "Well, this isn't fantasy, Stan! This is real life!" He put the paper down.

Stan squinted, noticing deep, dark circles under his brothers eyes. "Ford, have you been sleeping?"

His eyes widened. "What..? Well, not recently, no." He cupped the back of his neck.

Stan got up and put a hand on his shoulder. "You're going to sleep. Come on, poindexter, go lay down."

"Stanley, I don't think you understand what's happening here. If I sleep now, I might lose what I was thinking about!" He protested.

"You'll forget what you were thinking about once the kids wake up anyways, which is any minute now. Go to sleep." He smiled at his brother.

Ford sighed and got up. "Fine, I'll go to sleep. But don't mess with my work, at all." He turned on his heel and walked into the living room to the couch.

Stanley smiled softly, realizing he needed to check on his brother more often. Right before he started making breakfast for everyone, he heard footsteps coming fast down the stairs. He jumped as Mabel yelled, "Don't cook those eggs!"

He looked at his great niece with an eyebrow cocked. "Mabel, sweetie, keep it down. Ford's trying to sleep."

"Oh, sorry. I want to make breakfast! Go rest your butt!" She whisper-yelled as she began to push him towards the living room.

Stan let himself be pushed by Mabel, laughing softly at her silliness. Once he was seated, she threw the remote at him and gestured wildly at the tv.

Once everyone was settled, Mabel set to work. She grabbed ingredients for pancake mix and made about eight bowls. She was ecstatic to see the outcome.

\---

Dipped trudged down the stairs to find Mabel cooking, Stan watching tv, as Ford fast asleep on the couch. He rubbed his eyes and joined his sister by the stove. "Why does it smell like burned marshmallows?" He asked, trying to take a glimpse at what was in the pan.

Before he could, though, Mabel thumped him in the head. "No peaking! Go join the grunkles," she snapped, getting back to her cakes. "It'll be ready soon!"

Dipped rubbed at his head and glared playfully at his twin. "Fine. I better not get an over cooked s'more pancake, though."

"You'll get better than a s'more cake!" She giggled and continued to cook.

Once everything was ready, Mabel called everyone into the kitchen as she was making plates.

"Can't wait to see what you've made, Mabel!" Stan sat down and smiled at her as she came to the table with two plates.

"I think you'll be very please, Grunkle Stan," she put a plate down at his and Fords spot before going to get her and Dippers plates. "Enjoy!" She began to tear into her food.

Ford raised his eyebrow as he poked at each cake. One had a paper clip poking out of it, while the other had a thumbtack. "Mabel," he cleared his throat, "what exactly are in these?" He asked.

Mabel laughed almost manically. "They're Mabelcakes!" She yelled, her mouth full of food.

"What exactly is a Mabelcake?" Dipper looked at his sister with a concerned look.

"It could have anything in it! I see you got one of the good ones!" She gestured with her fork to a pancake with a piece of bacon poking out.

Her brothers eyes widened. "Oh, nice!" He began to eat the bacon pancake.

"Kid, please don't tell me you actually put a twenty in this pancake." Stan pulled one out of his stack and held it up. There was the corner of a twenty dollar bill protruding out.

Mabel shook her head. "It's forged money, you know the kind that you used to make us paint?" She smiled widely.

After a grim look from Ford, Stan shrugged and put the cake down before eating around the contraband. When he noticed odd looks from Dipper and Ford, he shrugged. "What? Food's food." He chuckled and continued to eat.

Dipped sighed softly as he probed around his food. "Wait… grunkle Ford?" He looked up at him.

"Yes, Dip?" Ford looked at him with raised eyebrows.

"Isn't this your handwriting?" He pulled a pancake out that had a piece of paper sticking out of it.

Fords eyes widened. "My… my work!" He grabbed the pancake and tore it open to get a corner piece of notebook paper.

Mabel's eyes widened as she seemed to shrink in her seat. "I'm so sorry… I thought it was just gibberish, so I ripped it up, and put it in my Mabelcakes…" she hugged her knees.

The older man sighed softly and ran a hand through his hair. "It's okay, Mabel. You didn't know, and I should have moved it before I went to sleep last night."

"You mean this morning when you told me not to touch your work?" Stan gave his brother a sly smile.

Ford looked at him over the top of his glasses. "Stanley, please. I don't want Mabel syrup to feel bad." He put the shredded pancake aside and began to eat one that appeared to have chocolate chips in it.

Mabel perked her head up. "Wait… did you just call me Mabel syrup?" A smile began to spread across her face.

He looked to her. "Yes, I think it's a fitting nickname, especially for this morning." He smiled.

The smile that was forming sprang to life as she grabbed her fork. "I'm honored to have this nickname bestowed upon me!" She bowed her head right into a puddle of syrup. "Ah! My hair!" She sat bolt upright and ran to the bathroom, earning laughing from her family in the other room.

Despite the syrup incident, it was a good morning.


End file.
